


Overwatch Academy

by pink_jams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, discontinued :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_jams/pseuds/pink_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is also on my Wattpad:harucantread and my Tumblr:skittlehaireddino</p><p>So I’ve been obsessed with this game lately and thought I’d write this. I’ll try and update often, but it depends. Also this was very much inspired by  yazzdonut! Please check them out, they have the coolest blog, and their art is the cutest(especially their cute Overwatch HS au!) So check them out now. @yazzdonut</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Amelie's POV (widowmaker)  
I wake up to a bright light. I blink to get my vision back. I look around, and see a girl no older than me with blonde hair and blue eyes checking a monitor. I see a monkey? Talking to her. I start coughing and the girl immediately rushed to me with water. I took it gladly, but I stop when I see the skin on my hand."I-I'm blue!" I gasp."Please calm down Ms. Lacroix! We'll explain everything later!" The blonde tried to assure me. I sigh and sip my water. I look around the room, to see it's a medbay and I'm the only 'injured' one here."Uhm, I'm feeling better... Can you finally tell me what is going on?"I question, just wanting answers."Well Ms. Lacroix, you were attending Talon School for the Gifted. A long while Talon has been suspected of doing unmentionable experiments on students, to make them high performance criminals for their terrorist organization. When there was enough proof to invade the school that's what we did. You were a sniper, they had brainwashed you to be so, but during the battle between the government and Talon you hit your head pretty hard and it reversed the brainwashing. As for your skin Talon seemed to have slowed down your heart beat to the point where your skin can no longer keep it's pinkness, and there is nothing we can do about it. I am very sorry Ms. Lacroix."The Monkey explained. 

 

It was a lot to take in, but slowly I'm remembering everything. The battle, and when some guy pushed me into a wall before I could shoot him, and then someone coming to my aid once I realized I'm not who I thought I was."Wait...Where am I?"I interrogated. The blonde smiled warmly."You are at Overwatch Academy, and if it's alright with you, we would like you to attend here. We have read your file and it seems that you are talented in combat, academics, and dance. Overwatch would love to have you as an addition!"She happily replied."I guess, I have no where else to go..."I said."Super! You should get some rest, we'll have someone come get you in the morning!"Blondie and Monkey closed the door after turning off the lights and left me to rest.

 

Angela's POV(mercy)

What a shame that poor girl had to be turned into what she is."Good night Mr. Winston I'll see you later!"I smiled at the ape. He nodded and we went our separate ways. I started my way towards the boys dormitory to go visit my boyfriend Jack. I swiftly came up to his room and knocked. The door was answered seconds later by his roommate and best friend Gabriel. He didn't say a word and just let me in. I'm here almost all the time. It's funny how clean their room is, Jack once told me that Gabriel is the biggest clean freak on the planet. I walk over to Jack who was sitting at his desk working on homework. The two boys were very hard working, both hoping to be a part of the Overwatch International Defense Project. I already got a reserved spot there as head medical because apparently I'm a genius in that, but I just really love helping people. I pull Jack's chair out a little, just so there's enough room to plop down right on his lap. He seems startled by this, but immediately starts smiling. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close."For a second there I thought it was Gabe, and I about had a heart attack!"He laughs. After that comment there was a shout from Gabriel."Oh Jacky-poo you wish it was me!". I giggle as he says Jacky-poo."Hmmm, Jack Reyes or Gabriel Morrison? Which do you like better?"I ask Jack. He gives his charming little laugh and tickles me giving sweet little kisses to my neck as Gabriel makes noises to let us know that this is unpleasant to watch.

Gabriel's POV(reaper)

"Dios mio! I'm gonna go for a walk, you two are the most sickening people on the planet."I complain grabbing my hoodie and shoes before walking out of the room. As I walk down the hall some freshmen are staring at me, but as soon as I give the group a glance they look the other way. I scoff at them, everyone at this school thinks I'm this intimidating bad boy, but really I just stand my ground. All the girls always want to be mine, but I could care less about them. I finally make it outside to the large courtyard where I go to the large red wood in the corner. I sit down and pull out my phone, quietly playing games on it. I was about to get 1st on the leaderboard in slither.io when someone slapped my phone out of my hand."What the fuck?"I rage."Ah, Gabriel! Fancy seeing you here!" Gerard muses."What do you want?"I seethed. His answer was a grand ole' punch to the face...Literally."Wrong move amigo."I snarled. I push him too the ground and straddled him pounding his face in with my fists. I got off him once I was sure there would be enough bruises to get my point across. He had a terrified look on his face."You look like you've seen a ghost."I taunted."No, but he did see his vice-principal."A strong woman's voice came through. I recognized it as Ms. Amari's. I'm done for, now."You two my office now!"She barked. I sigh and look down the whole entire walk there.

We ended up in her office, me and Gerard sitting next each other facing her."I've made you two do public service, Saturday school for a year, and detention all throughout Freshman year! I have no choice, but to force you two to be friends."She pauses."There is a new student at our school, she is one of the people we rescued from Talon. You two will show her the ropes for a few months together. And when I deem you two to be at least tolerable with each other, then I will let you go your separate ways." She finishes her lecture and hands us notes telling where and when we will meet the new girl. I storm out of the room not looking forward to having to hangout with Gerard and some newbie for a month. I walk into my dorm to see the two blondes curled up in Jack's bed. I cringe as I see Jack stir. He looks at me with questioning asking 'where have you been?' I mouth to him 'I'll tell you in the morning.' He nods and shuts his eyes, his head resuming to the spot it had in the crook of Ang's neck. I shed my hoodie and my pants and hop into my bed, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Jamison's POV(junkrat)

"So, mate. Who do you think we should prank next?"I was already planning my next prank. Ice water above someones door. They walk out, and it dumps all over them, Mako records it and bada bing bada BOOM, everyone has a laugh and we all become friends in the end!"I heard there is a new girl..."Mako quietly suggests."PERFECT! Just a matter of time!"I shout.

Satya's POV(symmetra)

"Fareeha, must we stay up so late?"I groan, Fareeha is making us sit outside until midnight to make sure there is no funny business or whatever."Just 5 more minutes, love."She says, not even glancing my way. I sigh and rest my head on her shoulder. That's when we see McCowboy and Hanzit. I feel Fareeha stiffen, I remove my head from her shoulder and she stands up.

"Cowboy! What are you doing?"She yells at him.

"Nuthin' of your concern, doll."He replies back. I suddenly feel territorial over Fareeha. How dare does that disgusting little cowboy endear my Fareeha. I walk up to him with a glare."She asked you a question, you better answer it..Doll."I say lowly. Hanzit tugs on Cowbitch's arm as if to say 'do what she says'."And if I don't?"He pushes. That's it. I raise my hand and plant a nice hard slap to his cheek."That."I answer simply, dusting off my hands and walking back to Fareeha."Okay, we were trying to go to the vending machines at the girls dorms, cause guys don't have the pleasure of rainbow goldfish in their's."He surrenders."Get back to your dorm you two and I won't tell my mother." They nod walking back. Fareeha and I go back to our dorm finally, so I can get my beauty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on my Wattpad:harucantread and my Tumblr:skittlehaireddino
> 
> So I’ve been obsessed with this game lately and thought I’d write this. I’ll try and update often, but it depends. Also this was very much inspired by yazzdonut! Please check them out, they have the coolest blog, and their art is the cutest(especially their cute Overwatch HS au!) So check them out now. @yazzdonut


	2. New Places, New Faces (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama in this one is super cliche, sorry. Bear with me here.

 

 

Permission granted by artist. (Artist: yazzdonut.tumblr.com)

Amelie's POV

I got woken up around 6:30 am, by the blonde from yesterday."Good Morning! I brought you your schedule, and some clothes you can borrow!"She says happily. I nod groggily. She helps me out of bed and shoves me the clothes."I can only hope we're the same bra size."She smiles. I walk into the small bathroom in the medbay. I shut the door and lock it. I dress in the clothes she gave me. She gave me a short high waist black skirt, a tight purple t-shirt, a clean pair of deep blue, underwear, a matching bra to top it off, and a pair of black flats. All surprisingly fit comfortably. My hair is down, so I'll have to ask her for a hair tie. Overall I look pretty good, even if I look like a blueberry.

I walk out to see her talking with a guy. He has dark chocolate skin, and curly hair. He wears a black hoodie, black jeans, and black converse."May I have a hair tie?"I requested."Of course!"She chuckled. She pulled one off her wrist and handed it to me."Thanks...uhm"I mumbled the last part not knowing what her name is."Oh my, I never told you my name! I'm Angela!"Angela quipped out. I nod in acknowledgement to her statement. I look over at the guy that was in the room."Oh yeah, that's Gabri-"She was cut off by the guy."I can introduce my self. I'm Gabriel Reyes, and I'll be one of your guides here."He let out what I believe to be a growl at the last part."Oh okay. I'm Amelie Lacoix."I introduce myself. I held out my hand for him to shake and he takes it giving it light shake. Then someone bursts through the door."Sorry I'm late, I had to fix my hair."The guy grins. He wore a grey shirt, blue jeans, and the most revolting lime Nike sneakers. His accent was French, and I wonder how one of my own be a thing like that."Uh...Bonjour, I'm Amelie..."I introduce myself, sticking my hand out for him to shake."Ahhh, Bonjour je'ampelle Gerard."he introduces himself in French and takes my hand lightly in his own, planting a kiss on it. I make a face of disgust and pull my hand away rather quickly."Vas te faire encule , la con dégoûtant."I spit out venom at him. That was the 1st most disgusting thing that's ever happened to me, what a creep."Oh, mon cher. Vous me aimez assez tôt."He chided, those words sent the unpleasant kind of shivers down my spine. The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife."Oooooookay then. I have to head out, you two play nice. I don't want to hear about Amelie being harassed during a fight."Angela chirps uncomfortably and struts out.

////|-|\\\\\\\

The two boys and I are walking silently to homeroom, I feel eyes on me everywhere I go. Gabriel leads me up to the teacher, who is the monkey from before."Oh, Mr. Reyes. How can I help you?"The monkey asks."Hey Mr. Winston. The new chica, is here and we need to know where she sits."Gabriel explains."She sits next Jamison."Mr. Winston replies."Aw, guess we won't be sitting together mon amour."Gerard winks. I just roll my eyes."Luckily you'll be sitting at my table."Gabriel added. I nod and follow Gabriel to a table in the back. Two boys are sitting there already. One lanky looking one with spiky blonde hair and punky type outfit on, and across from him is fluffy boy with white hair in an undercut that's pulled back in a ponytail in a sweater with a pig on it. Gabriel sits down next to fluffy, and I sit down next to spiky."Good'ay mate! I'm Jamison Fawkes, but you can just call me Jamie. The big guy right there is my boyfriend Mako Rutledge!"Spiky or Jamie boasts in an introduction."I'm Amelie."I mutter."Pleased to meet ya! So Amelie, who ya gonna sit with at lunch? Gabi, Mako, and I have this great place outside we hang out at during lunch, you should sit with us, cause you seem cool! So who's your host? Is it Gabi? Has he shown you your dorm? Have you gotten a dormie-"Jamison's rambling ended when Gabriel told him to shut up."I think I'll take you up on that offer of sitting with you at lunch."I mused, this Jamison is pretty entertaining."Or. You can sit with me!"A voice butted in next to me. I internally groan, I see everyone at our table's moods go down."What do you Retard?"I snarled."The names Gerard, mon amour~! And what I want is you! Why hang out with the imbeciles when you can hang out with moi?"He was determined set me off."I think she got your name right the first time."Mako butted in quietly."What did you say fatty?"Gerard teases. I furrow my brows. This man has a complete lack of human respect. I looked at Mako who was looking down at his thumbs. Jamie looked like he was about to explode. Before Jamie could say something, I took this opportunity."If I have lunch with you, will you leave them alone?"I even cringed at my offer, but I can't stand bullies. Gerard had slimy little smirk that made me want to punch him so hard in the dick."Oui I'll leave them alone. See you later,mon amour!" He sang as he walked away."You didn't just..."Gabriel looked at me wide eyed."I can't stand people who act like that, but if he's bullying people I'll stop it at any cost."I stated."Sheila, your putting yourself through hell for Mako...CONSIDER US BEST FRIENDS!"Jamie yelled hugging me. I let out a small giggle.

////|-|\\\\\\\

I've done my first 4 periods and now it's lunch. I'm following Retard to the lunchroom. I get in line and get my food. I get a salad with bleu cheese dressing, apple slices, and chocolate milk. When I get to the cashier, I pull out my schedule to be scanned, but Retard beats me to it and pays for it."I could've bought it myself."I huff."I don't get a merci?"He asks as I follow him to a table in the middle of the room. He sits down and unfortunately I sit next to him. I look around the table and see the rest of them are boys."Wow Gee, I didn't know you liked blueberries that much!"One laughs. The others start to snicker."Hey now, she's my girlfriend. So don't be mean."He chuckled. My eyebrows crease, and my eye starts to twitch."G-Girlfriend?"I seethe. He places his dirty paw on my thigh and leans over and whispers in my ear."We wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to your friends, right? Oh what a tragedy it would be if their new friend betrayed them."Gerard hisses. I nod, and start picking at my food. Glad I didn't pay for it myself."Yeah, her skin is from a rare condition. It's pretty boring."Gerard discussed. Him and his friends were chatting away while I was quiet and played with my food."Isn't that right babe?"Gerard asks."Hm?"I hum in confusion. He sighed, and smack my arm quite hard, if I didn't know better his dead body would have been on the table in 3 seconds."We asked you a question, dumbass. What's your talent?"Gerard scoffed."I'm skilled in ballet, and combat..."I mumbled."So that means your flexible?"One of them catcalls."Why don't you come over here and see?"I grin. He walks over and I stand up in front of him I grab my chocolate milk and pour it on his head.

He grabs my salad and dumps dressing and all on top of me, soon enough the entire tables in a food fight. which leads other tables to join, I pick up a sandwich and throw it at the cheerleader who just threw a bowl of spaghetti at me when it hits someone who recognize to be the vice-principal. The room turns deathly silent as some turkey from the sandwich slides off her face."Who threw it."She asked. As someone who owns up to everything, I'll have to own up to this one."Me."I admit in a solemn tone. She stomps over to me and grabs my arm and drags me out to the hallway."I want a story now. Tell me the truth and your punishment wont get worse."She ordered, I nod."I was sitting with Gerard and they asked me what my talents were, and I told them ballet and combat. One of them proceeded to catcall me and as out of anger I poured chocolate milk on his head and accidentally started a food fight."I described the whole scene."You are off the hook. Go to your dorm and clean up."She decides after a minute."Merci-beaucoup madame, but why?"I inquired."Boys will act like dogs, if they do not learn their lesson they will never learn at all."She concludes our chat. I head to my dorm, I was shown my dorm before school. My roommate is a brit named Lena. Angela had some clothing she bought online brought to my room, so I wouldn't go naked for the time between now and when I go shopping.

////|-|\\\\\\\

I've been hanging in my dorm with Lena, after going to my last to classes. She grabs her guitar and walks out saying she's gonna go play in the courtyard and get some fresh air. I nod, and return to my book that I need to catch up on for English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Sorry everything is so run on. I just had a blast of inspiration today and sat myself down and wrote for about an hour or two. I'll try and post chapters often. My motto is "Don't release a chapter until you've started the next, or else you'll lose interest, ideas, and time and you'll get hella lazy." So I hope you all are liking the story! Cause I love writing this! Thanks for the love!   
> Wattpad:harucantread  
> Tumblr:skittleharieddino


	3. New Places, New Faces part 2

Amelie's POV

I sigh, finishing the chapter I was on for my book. I look over at Lena who returned from whatever. She was playing a game on her phone looking quite bored."Uh..Lena, do you want to go shopping?"I ask, unsure if that's the kind of thing she's into. There is a mall a block away from the academy. I was awarded money from the government or whatever, as compensation for being one of the worst results from an experiment that's alive. At least the ones who died don't have to live with what they have, and the burden I carry. Being lost in though I barely remembered what I had asked in the first place, until Lena was tugging my arm and had the most puppy like eyes I've ever witnessed."What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She whines. I get up and let her drag me along. The walk to the mall was filled with Lena telling me the best stores and the time her friend Genji was flirting with a girl when she got of her shift at a hot dog place, and her buff boyfriend was standing right behind him. We finally arrive at the large facility, I start getting nervous about my appearance. I'm blue woman, I'm cold to the touch. I know people will stare, children will ask in curiosity, and some people will take it upon themselves to make me feel terrible about myself. We walk through the doors and I immediately feel eyes. Lena is oblivious to the attention, and walks on with a skip in her step. My lagging behind causes her to grab my hand to speed up. The first store we enter is called 'Defyance' ,seems quite generic. I walk faster into the women's section and look for clothes. Lena starts picking out pieces she thinks I'd like. She picks out anything that has the color magenta on it, saying that I suit it.  
////•:•\\\\\\\  
After buying clothes from a few stores and plenty of stares and curious looks, Lena said we should get food. I follow her to the food court with all the bags from shopping. I find a table and set everything down. It's an evening on a Friday so the mall has quite a lot of people. Lena speeds off to go get us a pizza and some sodas. I tap on the table humming Danse Macabre. One of my favorite songs. I look around and see children with parents, groups of annoying teenagers enjoying a night out. I'm stuck in the skin of a blueberry, the killing of many, and a family that doesn't exist. When I was a young girl my mother left my father for another man. My father was a great man and took care of me until he was diagnosed with cancer. I took care of him until he died, living off what the government gave us. I was sent to my mother who I hadn't seen in 6 years by then. I was about 14 at that time. She brushed me off and flew me to America to attend Talon. They turned me into a criminal. Now I'm 16 saved when I didn't deserve it. Living a life so odd and sad it could be written into a My Chem song.

"I'm back!"Lena said holding a tray of food. I look up at her and offer a small smile. She sits down across from me and starts speaking about anything that she can think of.

////-_-\\\\\\\

We finally returned to the academy. I went straight to my dorm to put away all the things I bought. I bought a new messenger bag with school supplies, clothes, and new dance stuff. Once I finished the task of putting everything away, I plopped on my bed and fell asleep. Hoping for a better day.

////T H E N E X T D A Y\\\\\\\

I'm in 4th period Biology with Lena. The classroom is very typical. Sinks in tables. Test tubes in racks, and stupid motivational posters."Lena, is there a dance studio here?"I question out of the blue."Sure, but it's in the east wing."She answers."What's wrong with the east wing?"I interrogate."It's sort of abandoned. We closed down our arts program, so nobody uses it anymore."Lena explains not looking at me. I nod and look away. returning to my worksheet about the mitochondria.

///Lunchtime\\\\\

I find Jamison, Gabe, and Mako outside under a tree. I make my way over to them with my salad. I sit down next to Gabe who jumps a bit in surprise."Jesus Amelie, you scared the hell out of me!"Gabe exclaims as Jamie laughs his ass off."Mon dieu, I didn't know you were such a scaredy cat."I tease."Well, it's not my fault I couldn't hear you. You're steps were non-existent."He complains.

"So, I heard that there is an East Wing... with a dance studio, no?" I try to start a conversation."Yeah, but the place is creepy. I heard a kid died in there."Mako shivers."That's bullshit, but for real though place is creepier than Gabe's music collection."Jamie explains, Gabe shoots him a pretty terrifying death glare."Can you guys, uh...Take me there after school? I wanna use the dance studio."I timidly ask, looking around at their faces. Gabe sighs."I can do it after six, so let's meet here at 6:15 tonight, bring a flashlight, and wear black. We can't get caught."Gabe sets up our East Wing break in.

 

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2.

(Lmao kinda forgot about this story. But I've also been super busy trying to get summer games lootboxes. I am currently level 97, and I want push 100 by the end of the week. I'll try and get another chapter in at the end of the week)


End file.
